Stranded in Amity Park
by Nesy Electro
Summary: This time Vlad had crossed the line. So they have been way too may trapped in the ghost zone stories and I'm now tired of them. So why not try something different. A story were Danny is actually trapped in Amity Park, with no one besides his friends and classmates, literally. Full summary that elaborates the story is inside :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, l really wanted to try out this story when l thought about it. I hope you enjoy it :-)**

 **Full summary: Ever heard of the saying 'your world could be turned upside down over night' that's exactly what happened to Danny. His home becomes a prison and it seems like the only people there are his friends and classmates, literally. A new ghost with entirely new intentions shows up and Vlad, what is he up to? Can Danny and his friends figure out this mystery before its too late?**

 **Disclaimer: l have an imaginary friend called Butch... does that count ?**

 **Claimed: l don't own a lot of things.**

 **Chapter one: Calm before the storm.**

 _ **Take a hint by: Nesy**_

 _" There are the hints of life_

 _Underlined for you to thrive_

 _Open your eyes_

 _They are in plain sight_

 _Not in disguise_

But right in the light

To find the solution

Behind the equation "

Things couldn't get any whose. Ey! That's what he wished but he knew it would only jinx him. For some reason he blamed this day on Tucker, well it's only plausible since he was the one who cursed him.

I guess you're wondering why is this day so horrible, well...

 _Tuesday night_

He stayed up to study for his Mathematics test that was tomorrow since he was failing it.

 _Wednesday morning_

He studied up to twelve midnight and when was about to catch some Z's his ghost sense went off. Turns out it was only the box ghost. As if that wasn't enough three more ghosts decide to pop up. Skulker (Who wanted his pelt, Eww!), Plasmius (Who _was talking about chase_ ) and some ghost with a sword that spits out ice (in which Danny stole it from him).

After all those ghostly encounters, he was severely injured and had to make a quick stop at Sam's house.

Everything was all alright until someone started to feel guilty about pushing someone to go into a portal. For some reason that became an argument that ended with tears and a bunch of apologies.

 _School day_

He went home diagnosed with two broken ribs, a small crack on his skull, a deep gush on his chest that would leave a scar, a sprained ankle and a black eye.

When he came back home he immediately took a bath since he smelled like sweat and blood.

He changed into a grey t-shirt and wore a unbuttoned white shirt over it. Black (not too tight and not too loose) jeans and white sneakers. To top it a off a white beanie to cover up the bandages on his head and sunglasses for his black eye.

He knew that they was no use sleeping now and went downstairs, grabbed an apple and dashed out of the house with a quick, "Bye mom, bye dad!" avoiding the questions about his condition that he knew would surely come. Luckily he got to school just in time. When he entered the halls people gave him odd looks probably because of the limp in his step or the new look.

He ignored them.

Danny met up with Sam and Tucker at the lockers and this is typically were the story starts.

 _From bad to better_

"Hey Sam, Hey Tucker," he greeted them with a smile.

They both turned to him. At first sight Sam looked down and Tucker's mouth was agape. Sam awkwardly resumed to taking out her her books from the locker for two different reasons.

"What's with the totally new look," Tucker said. Danny shrugged and simply stated, "Ghosts." Tucker nodded slowly. They was silence amongst them. Not the comfortable one but the nerve wracking one.

Luckily for them the warning bell rang and they dashed to class.

Sadly first lesson was Math. The teacher came in with a haughty smile on her face. She dropped a stack of papers on her desk. "Well, well, well guess what! It's the test that is worth fifty percent of your grade!" She laughed maniacally.

He handed out the papers and smiled when she got to Danny's desk, "I know you can do it sweetie. You need this subject if you want to increase your chances of being an astronaut," she said sweetly, "Oh! And remove your glasses, it's a school policy." Danny's expression faltered, "Is it too late to say that I'm photophobic," he joked.

She nodded and removed his shades.

Miss Diaz was awestruck at what she saw. "What happened," she said worriedly as she quickly put his glasses back on. "I hit my head at the edge a door, how and why, please don't ask," he lied smoothishly (l know it's not a word... but it is now)

She handed him the question paper and sheet. With a nod and a smile she left.

He-he and people ask him why she is his favorite teacher. It was not long ago when he discovered that the strawberry haired teacher was Lancer's niece.

"You may start," she said shortly.

The shuffling of papers could be heard throughout the room.

 _Right!_ he thought _Question one: Dang, it's algebra!_

* * *

You know those times after an examination and everyone is discussing the answers and everyone is agreeing on the answer 84 but your answer is -4 ... Well at the moment Danny was enduring that time.

He slammed his head onto the table only to deeply regret it when he remembered he had a cracked skul.

He groaned in pain.

"Alright class, while you were busy sleeping, chatting and discussing answers l marked all your tests and it pains me to know that most of you failed horribly and some of you did exceptionally well," she smiled and looked at Danny.

She began called out people's names and their marks outloud. One by one everyone stood up and received their question papers, looking downcast.

"Sam Manson, A" Sam looked shocked, after all she claimed that the test had been difficult. "Foley! Get your butt in gear and explain yourself! How could you fail number 2a?" Tucker bowed his head and received his paper, "Sorry..." he apologized barely audible. "It's mistakes like these that give you B's, they sting!" With that Tucker took his sit. Finally the last paper was, "DJ Fenton!" Everyone laughed at the pet name. Danny got up and sauntered to his teacher.

"A-" she softly said. He was dumbstruck. "You're mistaken," Danny said in awe. "Yes, yes l am, you were supposed to get a solid A like your girlfriend," she said.

Simultaneously, "She's (I'm) not my (his) girlfriend!"

"Sure you're not," Ma'am Diaz rolled her eyes and smiled. Just then the siren for second period sounded.

 _Physical education_

Danny found a dark side in the boys Locker room to change in. Tucker stood in front of him to make sure no one would see his bandages.

Luckily for him his black eye had healed. He quickly changed and waited for Tucker. Danny was downright tired. He walked sluggishly to the gym with his best friend. Sadly for them they was a obstacle race course.

Tucker and Sam had completed theirs now it was Danny's turn.

He was up against Dash, Mikey and Vince. (I know right, bad combination) Danny walked over to the starting line, so did the rest of his opponents.

"On your marks! Get set! Ready! Go!"

With that they started running. Danny was currently last because of the fact that he was tired, sleepy and his ankle hadn't fully healed yet. After three obstacles heading for the last one his body couldn't bare it and more. Dash had completed rope climbing and rang his bell, Vince was still climbing and Mikey was tying his shoe, wait what!

When Vince dinged his bell Danny was three quarters up.

Suddenly his vision became blurry and he started to struggle to keep consciousness. He couldn't feel his legs and his hands started to feel numb. The darknes engulfed him and he fell from the rope.

Freefalling to the ground and landed on his back.

Tetslaff ran to him and gave him a check up. Sam and Tucker stood closely behind her as she did her work.

She checked his temperature, he was very very cold. Wow talk about being knocked out cold.

She checked the vitals and gasped, they were really slow. Almost after every five to ten seconds his heart would beat. Now last but not least his breathing. He was not breathing!

"Anyone who wants to practice the kiss of life! He isn't breathing!" She yelled. As if pigs could fly, Paulina stepped forward. Sam saw red. The queen bee knelt down beside him and she neared his face. She was now getting closer and closer and closer, until...

A hand went on her mouth and she squeaked. "Sorry but reserved," Danny suddenly said opening one eye. He opened the other, "What is going on and why do l feel like crap," he complained as he slowly got up. He stood up and fell on his knees and hands. He closed his eyes in pain. He forced it down and stood up again. He blushed when he saw that all eyes were on him. He looked around nervously and his ghost sense went off, "Oh, darn"

* * *

It was now time for third period and Danny wasn't back yet. They sat in English class waiting for Lancer and most importantly Danny.

When Lancer came into the they shared worried glances.

"Okay students, settle down," he commanded. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He started to teach about one of Shakespeare's stories...poem?... No one was exactly paying attention to him. Most of the boys were staring at Paulina wondering what the heck had gotten into her.

Suddenly Lancer stopped droning and looked at the empty seat, "Where's Daniel?" He asked. The door slammed open, "Here!" All eyes averted to the boy who was leaning heavily on the door frame, looking like he had just ran a marathon. He steadily got his balance and walked over to Lancer and held his hand out to him. Confused he asked the teen, "What?" "Detention slip," he simply stated.

He didn't know what to think of his student at the moment. He flagged him off and Danny took his seat.

Sam passed him a note.

 _Who was it?_

Box ghost

Tucker joined in.

 **Wow it took you that long to take down boxy? Pathetic!**

Ain't my fault l'm freaking tired besides l also ran into Vlad

 _What did he want?_

Told me to go back to school, it's good for me and disappeared.

 **That's all...**

 _Wierd... since when did he start caring about you education_

He doesn't 

Tucker read the last part and stuffed the note into his pocket when Lancer cleared his throat, indicating that he was seeking attention.

"Since today we are meant to have a half lesson, Mr Fenton you typically missed the lesson. Why? All of you may ask, well we have an important guest today, may l introduce the mayor." Danny's heart dropped. What could he probably want?

Vlad walked into the room with his secretary walking close behind. When he locked his gaze with Danny, he grinned. Oh how Danny wished to remove that smug smile off his face. "Why, hello young citizens of Amity Park." To everyone his expression seemed humble and loving but to the trio it was cold and sinister. "I suppose you all remember the Northwestern 9 standardized test?" He asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"And the Cramtastic Mark 5, the study aid machine incident?" He continued.

Everyone nodded vigorously remembering the Ember McClain incident instead. "Well, l am introducing new state of the art technology the Craminator 6.0 that will guarantee you with straight A's," suddenly everyone's hopes of a personal Ember McClain concert was crushed.

"Your class will be the first one's to use it to see the results, the main function for this piece of technology is to help you to learn how to _Find the solution behind the equation_ ," all the students started Booing, but Vlad took no hind to them, "Now, now children, let's not get ahead of our selves. _Huh? What does he mean by that?_ Danny wonders.

"First we need your parents permission to complete this task, Bella if you don't mind," he looked at his Secretary. She handed out indemnity forms to the students and return to her position behind Vlad. "You must take these to your parents today and they are due tomorrow morning since this procedure is to be carried out in the afternoon."

He announced "Good day and try not to cause trouble," he looked at Danny.

This was just great.

* * *

 **If this feels a little too rushed, sorry. If any of the characters are ooc, sorry. If you don't like my story, sor-that's your own problem. Just to point out a few things, this story takes place when they are sixteen, no PP. Any who this was a long-start chapter and now l want to sleep.**

 **SO BLAH!**


	2. Sadly

I **am such a horrible person. I hate it when people do not finish what they start, but now here I am. I am so sorry guys for being a hypocrite.**

 **I'm sorry that I have neglected this story for a long time and I deserve all the rotten tomatoes out there.**

 **Now that I'm older, my English is better but not that great either and my error density has reduced, therefore I will be doing some serious revision on this fanfiction. There are some scenes I really really want to change but for you guys' sake I will not bother as that will confuse some readers and it is time consuming. I know most of you just want me to progress from where I left off so I will gladly do that. Right after revision! I am currently editing.**

 **While you wait for that, do this! 》》》 For all of the Wattpad fans out there, give my story a try. I** **t's called That Other Girl. You wont regret it, as you can see from the piece I presented here. Follow me too NesyTronic to keep up with me on Wattpad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A Little bit sour**

When Jack Fenton heard that the whole project was being sponsered by Vlad, he signed the paper happily withought a second thought, much to Danny's and Maddie's dismay.

Jazz had just rolled her eyes at her fathers actions.

This is why that afternoon Danny was seated in a class of fifteen students who could care less about what was going on around them. Only moments later Vlad walked in with his assistant who was pushing a trolley filled with mechanical hats. Shivers travelled down Danny's back. He was almost a hundred percent positive that nothing good could come out of the whole ordeal.

"Okay students? I hope you had a good night of rest because you need to be fully functional for what you're about to partake in. My lovely assistant will pass down the head pieces to each and every one of you. You must insert these over your head and secure it like you would do with a helmet. After this is done, I will pass a small electric current through the 'helmets.' Don't worry, it is completely harmless. The worst possible feeling you can get is a slight shock. I will finally turn on the machine with this red button," he moved towards the front of the classroom to where a red button was attached to the whiteboard.

Next to it was a green button, though the two buttons seemed to be fused together.

"The green one will terminate this proceedure. Stay safe, do your best and good luck," Vlad ended.

"How do we know what we are supposed to do in the simulation?" Dash asked a reasonable question for once.

"There will be guide once you enter the virtual state. Her instructions are crystal clear and I'm sure someone of your intellect will understand them," Vlad gritted out through his teeth at the interruption. The class giggled at the insinuation that Dash was stupid. The mayor procceded again to the button when a pen collided his head, successfully interrupting him again.

"What is it!"

Danny stared back at him innocently, " Why should we trust you?"

"You have no choice," the old man grinned maniacally and bashed the button.

Danny started to feel the charge that Vlad had mentioned earlier. It felt oddly relaxing. He felt it increase and started worrying when static resounded in his ears. The boy's head was starting to become heavy and after one glance at his classroom, he knew he wasn't the only one.

So this was how geniuses felt like? Was knowledge actually this much of a burden on their shoulders. Literally, the saturation of facts was weighing his and everybody elses heads down. Groans echoed throughout the classroom. It was starting to sound like a porno in there. The current, despite what Vlad said, kept on increasing. He was half ghost and the electricity was getting to him already, this meant his human peers were definitely suffering more than him.

He shouldn't have listened to Vlad! He tried to remove the device, only to find out that it had locked itself onto his head. With the last ounce of power he had, he got up and tried to walk to the whiteboard with great difficulty.

When he was near the board Vlad stepped in front of him with that evil grin of his, "Give up Daniel. It's only a matter of time before I steal your queen, from there on, it's checkmate."

Danny tried to throw a punch at him but he became dizzy and missed. His vision fogged up and with that, Danny blacked out.

* * *

Danny groaned as he got up from his bed.

He was aching and he had a headache. He knew what having a hungover felt like and this feeling eerie resembled the morning after state. The boy ran a hand through his hair and hauled himself out of bed. He tried to remember yesterday's events but they were a bit of a blur to him. All he knew was that Vlad was going to pay!

He did his usual morning routine and went downstairs. To his surprise, his parents weren't there only his sister was. Jazz was sleeping on the kitchen table.

She was out cold.

He continued nudging her, hoping to get a reaction from her but she didn't even budge. He took a closer look at her face and realised that she had a knob on her head.

She must have hit her head on something.

He checked for her heartbeat, but it wasn't there. He made a double take. After checking for three more times and receiving the same result he reached a hopeless state of denial. Deep down he knew that she was probably dead, after all, with his inhanced hearing he didn't even have to touch someone to tell if they were alive or not. He hadn't heard Jazz's heartbeat for the past ten minutes. That was not normal, even for him.

The boy started panicking. For crying out loud! His sister was dead! For once he was unable to do anything. If only he'd know, he could have done something. Before he even realised it, tears were dripping down his face.

"Mom, Dad? Jazz, she's-she's," there was no reply.

He tried and cried but he couldn't find his parents. Danny resorted to the last thing he could think of, which was admittedly the first sane thing to do, he called the police.

Funny enough when he picked it up he was answered by a teenager, "I'm not sure what is going on right now but I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. Your emergency will just have to wait, the police are out of commission. At least your sister is not dying, she's already dead," and with that, the teen hung up on Danny.

Anger surged through his body and he was about to call back and give the guy a piece of his mind, when he received a call from Sam. It was a simple, 'Come here, ASAP! I need you Danny, I'm scared.' and then the line went dead. He had the decency to wrap a bandage around Jazz's head and place her into her bed, in hopes that she would wake up and this was all just a bad dream.

Not long after leaving his house, his ghost sense went off. That moment he swore that he saw Jazz's ghostly image flicker in front of him. He was tempted to investigate but Sam needed him.

Danny decided to go aerial and by the time he reached Sam's homestead, his ghost sense had gone off over thirteen times.

And by the time he reached Sam's house, he was a bundle of nerves. To his surprise, he found her sobbing on the floor. Quickly detransforming, he went to her side and stared rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

"I know I told her to leave me alone and that she could die and I wouldn't care, but I didn't think that she would take her own life," Sam burst into a series of hiccups and it pained Danny to see her like this.

"Sam, I don't understand?" he asked.

She got up and removed the material that she was crying over to reveal Mrs Manson, lain dead on the floor. How had he not noticed? The woman had a bloodied knife in her hand and there was a gaping open wound on her chest. "I couldn't look at her anymore..."

Danny cleared his throat, unsure of what to say, "Where is your dad?"

"He left to go look for some help after the hospital wouldn't pick up. I feel like a monster! The look on his face when he spoke to her dying, when she saying it was for my sake. He now hates me Danny!" she choked on her tears.

"Sam, I am so sorry but- Wait, why didn't your dad take her with him to the hospital?"

"Every time we tried to pick her up she would convulse and-"

"Jazz is gone too..." he let out a few of his own tears. Sam's eyes flew open and she broke down even more. "What is going on! This isn't right Danny. These all just can't be coinc-"

Tucker barged into the room.

"Sam! They died on the spot! Mom-your dad, they were involved in a car accident!" Tucker cried.

* * *

 **The theme is depressing but it will get better. While you wait for the next chapter, go read my story "That other girl" on Wattpad and follow me on my account NesyTronic.**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
